


Cute Charm

by RenderedReversed



Series: Legend Has It [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Domestic Fluff, M/M, they're really married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed
Summary: During spring cleaning, Thor finds Loki's old clothes.





	Cute Charm

“Hey, are these your old clothes?”

Loki looked over, head dangling over the arm of the sofa. Thor, in a mighty attempt at spring cleaning, had dug deep into their conjoined closet and was currently holding up a pair of tiny, ripped jeans.

“Looks like it,” said Loki.

Thor squinted and tried pulling at the waistband. When it didn’t stretch very far, he laughed. “You must’ve eaten like a Pidove when you were 15!”

He wasn’t wrong. Loki shrugged. “I figured the castle food was probably drugged, so I tried not to eat it.”

Thor fell silent. The reminder of Loki’s childhood affected them both differently. While Loki was blunt, matter-of-fact, Thor grew sad. He said it was because Loki was still hurting and even if he thought he could hide it, he couldn’t hide it from _Thor_ , so Thor would be sad for him. Loki scoffed, but he never told him to stop.

Healing takes time, after all.

After a few more minutes of rummaging, Loki saw Thor pull something else out of the closet. It too was small and ripped, more of a rag than any sort of clothing.

It was Loki’s old crop top.

Thor snorted. “Did you really ask Honchkrow to take a Wing Attack to these?”

“Well, obviously.”

“ _Not_ obviously,” said Thor. “If you just had to rip your clothes, why didn’t you use a pair of scissors?”

The sofa was silent. Thor looked over and saw Loki with his head studiously buried in a book.

“You didn’t think of that, did you.”

Loki sniffed. “I was 15 and very traumatized, alright. Besides, _Honchkrow_ went along with it.”

“ _Honchkrow_ goes along with anything that’ll give him a good laugh. Where did you even come up with this? Did you crash land in Virbank, or something?”

“I did not _crash land_ ,” Loki said, offended. “Virbank is geographically one of the farthest cities away from the castle! It was a _planned_ escape, thank you very much. Honestly, I flew across the entire region at the young age of 15 and you’re nagging about the quality of my disguise. Unbelievable.”

“You looked ridiculous.”

Loki shot him a dirty look. “Yes, and who was it that flirted with me within the first minute _anyway_?”

Thor tossed the clothes somewhere over his shoulder and strolled over to the sofa. “I was 15,” he said, “And you were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen. You can’t possibly blame me.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

Thor leaned down and rubbed their cheeks together. “Flattery will get me _everywhere_. I know by experience, you see.”

“Ugggh,” Loki groaned. “Shove off, you’re going to give me beard burn.”

“It’s a cute look on you.”

“Jolteon told you to be nice to me.”

“ _Jolteon_ ,” Thor murmured, “is not in the room right now.”

They kissed lazily. Heat made Loki indolent, pliant. Thor wondered if he’d let him give him a massage later.

“Will you put your hair up in a bun again?” asked Thor, licking his lips.

Loki pulled back. His smile was the sort that only meant trouble when they were 15, but now at 25, could only mean trouble that Thor would _like_. “Be nice, and maybe I will.”

Thor figured that was very fair indeed.

Sometime later, Thor resumed his heroic attempt at spring cleaning and Loki returned to his book.

Loki’s hair was, noticeably, pinned up in a messy bun.


End file.
